


Super Hero Family Antics

by Tramper15



Series: Supergirl Drabbles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Clark comes to see Kara at the DEO. Adorableness ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> Placed Before Season 2. Grammarly is my only editor. Sorry for any typos. Please leave comments. Moved Old Drabbles to here. This is the last one currently written. I will write more.

Kara saw Kal in the DEO And did a double take. No way. She felt a smile slide across her face and she flew. Literally at him slamming into him and wrapping her arms around him while yelling. “KAAAAAALLLL” 

She heard him laugh as she scooted back a couple feet from the force of her hit but the wrapped her in his arms. He spun her as they hugged each other as tightly as possible. 

Alex watched the whole thing with a smiled on her face. She loved how much the cousins loved each other. It was like this just about every time Clark was in town. She pulled out her phone snapping a picture. “I got the first shot of you two together in full garb. 

She laughed when Clark sped to her grabbing for her phone. She slammed it into her chest. “No It’s mine.” She said backing up. She laughed more at his whine of “Lexie.” and shook her head. “Nope.”


End file.
